herofandomcom-20200223-history
Yuni
Yuni (ユニ?) is one of the five main characters of Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure who ends her phrases with ~meow (～ニャン ~nyan?). Yuni's alter egos are Blue Cat(ブルーキャット?), the phantom thief and Mao (マオ?), the space idol. It is later revealed that her true name is "Yuni". She is later able to transform into Cure Cosmo (キュアコスモ?). Apperance Yuni resembles a humanoid cat with cream-colored fur. Her hair is still dodger blue, but is styled differently with giant rounded twin tails with golden rings at each end as well as black and white cat ears. Her eyes are shaped slightly differently and she also has a dark brown nose and twin white whiskers. She wears a navy blue bodysuit with a white rounded collar lined with pink and a rainbow-colored brooch. Attached to the body suit are puffy white and pink shorts with her black tail jutting out. Her bracelets are thick and gold with blue arm warmers attached and her shoes are white and blue with thick gold anklets. As Mao, she has lavender magenta colored hair that just reaches her shoulders. On her head are two pale pink balls of cloth that are tied onto her head with yellow beads. Her eye color is lime green and on her ears are gold earrings. Her outfit is mainly pink, with a white collar that has a giant magenta bow attached to it. On the center of the bow is a gold bell. On the front of her shirt are two gold buttons, and she wears a blue belt around her waist. Her skirt is separated into two colors; pink and white with two layers underneath: a pale blue layer with a frilly pale yellow layer underneath that. She wears yellow beads on her arms, and white gloves as well as blue boots with a white frilly top that has yellow beads. She also has a black cat tail with a large pink bow attached to it by a gold band. As Blue Cat, her hair turns dodger blue and is tied into braids by a gold tie. She wears a dark blue hat with a pale blue and black pattern near the rim. She also wears giant blue glasses with light pink frames that hide her light orange eyes and a dark blue choker with a gold pendant. Her outfit is a dark blue tailcoat with a white collar and layer underneath. Her skirt is pleated and blue. She wears white gloves that reach her shoulders with blue gloves that reach her wrists on top. Her boots are blue and her thigh high socks are white. Her cat tail is black. Underneath her hat is a pair of black and white cat ears. As Cure Cosmo, her hair grows longer and becomes a lighter shade of blue with magenta streaks along the twin tails. The ends are curled upward and held on each side with a large yellow triangular clasp. She also has two triangle-shaped hair clips on each side of her head, along with a small blue top hat with a star-shaped rainbow jewel on the right side. Her cat ears are black and slightly rounded with white fur tufts inside. Her eyes become light orange. The bodice of her dress is dark blue with a white rounded collar and a white insert with two golden buttons in the middle of it along with a light pink translucent cape. At the top of her chest is her Star Color Pendant. The top of her skirt is lined with white fur and the pleats of the skirt are each a different color of the rainbow. There is also a white scalloped layer and a longer light pink and translucent scalloped layer. Around her neck is a black choker with a round gold pendant along with triangular earrings. She also wears dark blue opera-length gloves and dark blue knee-length boots, both lined with white fur. There are gold star designs on the lower part of her gloves and yellow triangles jutting from the lower part of her boots. Her black cat tail has a light blue ring around the end of it. Personality As Mao, she is very friendly and acts cutesy towards others. As it later turns out, it was merely an act she puts on to conceal her true identity as a thief. As Blue Cat, she is shown to be cunning by using the bright fireworks to make her break with the Princess Star Color Pen and Madoka's plan to use the star donuts as bargaining chips to win the pen at the Auction. According to Lala, she always gets what she seeks. History Mao first appears in episode 15, when Doramusu tells her it is time to go to the auction. There, she realizes Prunce is a fan of her music, so she uses her cuteness to persuade Doramusu in letting Prunce and the girls into the auction as well. To which she gives the girls, Fuwa and Prunce fancy looking outfits so they can fit in with the rest of people going to the auction. She then leaves to get ready for her performance, which she puts on right before the auction begins. Once done, she disappears. After stealing the Princess Star Color Pen that was being auctioned, she is found by the Cures thanks to Madoka's Star Color Pendant. She decides to reveal to the Cures that she is indeed Blue Cat but soon after, Aiwarn appears. She tells the Cures to transform and then tries to make her escape. However, Selene chases after her, leading to her having a one on one with Selene. Once realizing the other three Cures are struggling against Aiwarn's Nottoriga, and that Aiwarn hasn't changed at all since she last saw her, Blue Cat gives Selene the Princess Star Color Pen to defeat the Nottoriga. Once the battle is over, Blue Cat leaves without taking back the Princess Star Color Pen. Relationships *[https://prettycure.fandom.com/wiki/Aiwarn Aiwarn]' '- As Blue Cat, Mao seems to know Aiwarn from some time in the past remarking that she hasn't changed. It is revealed in episode 19 that Blue Cat disguised herself and became Bakenyan in order to get closer to Aiwarn and learn why she attacked her planet, Rainbow, and turned most of its people to stone. She also wanted to try and get a hold of any Princess Star Color Pen she had so she could have them for herself and save her planet. *'Prunce' - By her music, Prunce was able to regain the determination to find the Pretty Cure. He became a big fan of hers but later had a change of heart after finding out that she was the space thief and was only using him and the Pretty Cure to steal the Star Color Pen. In episode 17, knowing about Prunce's adoration of Mao, Blue Cat briefly changes back into her to get him to help destroy a laser machine. Alias Mao Mao (マオ?) is Yuni's space idol persona. She became Mao to get information from other planets about Rainbow and whether or not they have any of its plundered treasure. The Cures encounter Yuni for the first time while disguised as Mao in episode 15. Blue Cat Blue Cat (ブルーキャット?) is Yuni's phantom thief persona. With a spray of her cat perfume, Yuni is able to easily disguise herself as Blue Cat or as other people. Blue Cat also has the ability to commit thefts rapidly and stealthily without anyone noticing. Cure Cosmo The rainbow spectrum lighting up the galaxy! Cure Cosmo! 銀河に光る虹色のスペクトル！キュアコスモ！ Ginga ni hikaru nijiiro no supekutoru! Kyua Kosumo! Cure Cosmo (キュアコスモ?) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Yuni. In order to transform, she needs the Star Color Pendant and her Star Color Pen. Her weapon is the Rainbow Perfume. Transformation *'Color Charge!:' Yuni's pendant top pops up, allowing Yuni to insert her Star Color Pen. She shouts the phrase as her hair clips disappear and she draws a triangle. Before her transformation starts, her aliases, Bakenyan, Mao, Blue Cat, and her alien form are quickly shown in the rainbow-colored backdrop.Yuni then spins around as four triangles made of light appear and fly off. After Yuni flashes a V-sign over her eye, two of the triangles hit her arms first to form stars on the front side of her wrists, and the other two hit her legs and travel upward, forming her boots. She then touches the center of the pendant again, causing two more triangles to appear, eventually forming her gloves and dress. Yuni then dances around before tapping the pleats of her skirt with her pen, each of them colored differently. She then forms the ring around her tail before drawing on her choker, earrings, and hat as her hair grows longer and lighter. She presses her pen to her pendant one last time as the cord disappears and attaches to her dress. She then draws another star that shoots across the sky before landing on her hat. She stops singing and introduces herself before striking a pose. Attacks *'Cosmo Shining' (コスモシャイニング?) is an attack Cosmo can perform as long as she has her Rainbow Perfume. *'Rainbow Splash' (レインボースプラッシュ?) is another attack that Cosmo can perform as long as she has her Rainbow Perfume and a Princess Star Color Pen. Etymology Mao (マオ?) is most likely from the Chinese word Mao (猫 Māo?) which means cat[1]. Blue Cat are combined words: Blue meaning "of the color whose hue is that of the color blue"[2], while Cat '''means "a carnivorous mammal long domesticated as a pet and for catching rats and mice"[3]. Otherwise, it comes from both her color scheme and her feline theme. Songs Yuni's voice actor, '''Uesaka Sumire has participated in an image song for the character she voices. *'Cosmic☆Mystery☆Girl' Trivia *As Mao, she shares her name with Sagara Mao and Ogasawara Mao. *She shares her voice actress with the Virgo Star Princess. *Her birthday is on October 11th, making her zodiac sign Libra. Category:Female Category:Magical Girls Category:Pretty Cure Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Thieves Category:Humanoid Category:Aliens Category:Femme Fatale Category:Mutated Category:Manga Heroes